


Competition

by Shea



Series: RCDA [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Losing, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Everyone gets the shock of a lifetime at an "average" competition.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one-shot is pretty long. I couldn't find a good stopping point to separate it, so here we are lol.

Competition was a _huge_ thing at the RCDA, despite them going to one almost every month. Everyone was extremely competitive, even amongst themselves. None moreso than Kanda and Allen though. This month’s would be Allen’s first actually _competing._ He was pumped, and excited. Kanda was more than ready, as per usual. Lavi and Daisya were happy to just have fun and watch Allen and Kanda battle it out.

“This month’s is in Boston.” Komui, the big man in charge of everything, explained. “Of course, we have our usual solos, duets, and groups, in that order. We’ll take the bus there and back, although you’re free to drive yourselves if you want.”

Lavi drowned out his explanations as he opened his phone. It was the same-old, same-old anyway, and he’d been here for so long he could probably recite it word-for-word himself. He opened Crossy Road, because he _had_ to beat Daisya’s high score, and wrapped an arm around Kanda’s waist with his free arm.

Allen noticed the redhead’s antics, but didn’t comment. He’d seen Komui upset before, after Daisya jokingly flirted with Lenalee, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. He did, however, get drawn into watching him play… whatever he was playing. His high score so far was three.

“So let’s do our best to get all first places! Just don’t get _too_ hung up on winning.” Komui finally finished, a pointed look directed at Kanda, who just grunted and shrugged carelessly.

“You two,” A voice that sent shivers through Lavi’s spine said as he grabbed both Lavi and Daisya by the backs of their jackets. “Get to practicing. You’re _far_ from perfect!”

Lavi yelped as he was tugged away from Kanda and forced to put his phone away. “Don’t forget me, Yuu! Tell Gramps not to sell my books! I love you!” He called out as Sokalo dragged him back to the hip hop room. Kanda didn’t look like he particularly cared. Rude.

Allen stood up with a hefty sigh. “I should go practice my hip hop, too. All I’ve done all week is tango and ballroom…”

“That’s why you don’t specialize in more than one.” Kanda muttered.

Allen made a face. “It’s better to be versatile, BaKanda.”

Lenalee popped up before they could start another fight. “Kanda! Come help me practice for my solo?” She asked nicely, but by the tone of her voice and the way she grabbed his arm, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Whatever.

Komui nodded once to himself once everyone had left to practice. He enjoyed seeing them work hard and have fun. He turned to Reever, hands on his hips. “How are costumes coming along?”

“Johnny’s working on them.” Reever answered, looking through the many pages on his clipboard. While Komui was “in charge”, Reever did a lot of the actual managing. “Just need to do Allen’s group costume, Lenalee’s solo, and Lavi’s solo.”

“Good. He should get those done in time, if all goes well.”

“Hoping you don’t ruin anything.” Reever muttered.

“I have absolutely _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

<><><><><><><> 

Allen paced back and forth backstage. Lavi laughed lightly and pat him on the back. “Stop fretting, Sprout! You’ll be just fine!”

“This is my first solo in front of so many people…” Allen sighed, peeking out at the crowd. He could see all five teachers, as well as Komui, Reever, and some tall guy that was apparently Kanda and Daisya’s brother, Marie. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“It’ll be _fine._ You’re worrying too much!”

“Lavi’s right, Allen.” Lenalee said, resting a hand on his arm. “If you keep worrying about it, you’re going to psych yourself.”

“Right.” Allen nodded once and then took a deep breath, straightening out his top. “Sorry. Lost my cool, I guess.”

“Can’t lose what you never had.” Kanda retorted without looking up from his cell-phone. He was sitting on the floor, stretching his legs in a splits.

Allen narrowed his eyes at him. “You can’t ever _not_ be an ass, can you?”

“I can when I want. I just never want to.” Kanda replied.

The sound of applause interrupted their banter and Allen was suddenly filled with nerves again. He watched the previous performer leave the stage and wrung his hands together. Lavi grinned lightly and clapped him on the back again. “Just relax. You’ll be great.”

“Now we have Allen Walker doing _Hero._ ” The announcer said over the speakers. Allen took a final deep breath before stepping out onto the stage. He tried his best to ignore the judges staring at him and posed with his arms crossed, feet shoulder-width apart. The music started, the bass making the floor vibrate underneath his feet.

Lavi watched Allen with a small sense of pride. He and Daisya had stayed up to ungodly hours, helping him practice and nail his routine. Which was why he had every belief that he would do great. If anything, he looked even better out there in his costume, lit up by the stage lights. How far he’d come…

He grinned and took a seat beside Kanda, who was still stretching and scrolling through his phone. “Remember your first competition, Yuu?”

“Not really.” Kanda replied without looking at him.

“I do.” Lavi said and grinned more. “You got first place, right off the bat. Everyone was so _stoked._ ”

“That sounds like every year.”

Lavi snorted. “That’s just because you get first place _every_ frecking year.”

Kanda finally glanced at him, putting his phone down for a moment. “You always get second.” He pointed out, which from him was a compliment.

Lavi’s grin grew with adoration as he placed a quick kiss on the other’s cheek. “You’re too cute, Yuu.” He gushed before glancing back at Allen, who was dancing up an _awesome_ storm. “I think this guy’s gonna start shaking things up though.”

Kanda scoffed. “Whatever. He’s just a greenhorn.” He muttered, half-glaring at said male.

Lavi shook his head and ruffled Kanda’s bangs. “No mercy whatsoever, Yuu.” He sighed affectionately.

Allen spun around once before going for his double back handspring, the music coming to a booming end as he landed. He tried not to notice the audience too much as they applauded, or the judges for that matter, before he took his leave of the stage. Lavi immediately had an arm wrapped around his shoulders and Lenalee clapped enthusiastically.

“That was amazing!” She exclaimed with excitement.

Allen smiled as he panted, happily accepting the water bottle Daisya offered him. “Thanks.”

“All that time practicing really paid off.” Lavi said with a grin. “Good job, Sprout~”

Kanda stood up then, stretching his arms as he put his phone away in Lavi’s jacket pocket. He gave Allen a look, but didn’t say anything. At least he didn’t have anything _bad_ to say, Allen thought. Which for Kanda, was a good sign.

“Next we have Kanda Yuu doing _Paint the Sky._ ” The intercom announced and Kanda gave a final stretch.

“Break a leg, Yuu.” Lavi grinned and kissed his cheek one more time before Kanda slid past the small group onto the center stage.

The music started almost as soon as he posed, but Kanda was more than ready and started off with strong, brisk movements. Lavi was once again filled with a sense of pride, even if he hadn’t been the one to teach Kanda. But that was _his_ boyfriend, his Yuu, kicking ass out there.

The song _was_ technically a pop song, but Kanda’s choreography was 100% ballet. And boy, did he make it _work._ Allen was really good, he knew. But Kanda was just as, if not even better, than him. Then again, Kanda did have ten years of practice under his belt, and Allen was still technically a newbie.

Lavi couldn’t wait to witness all the dance battles to come between those two.

<><><><><><><> 

“Remember, winning doesn’t matter as long as we had fun.” Lenalee said as they grouped together for the awards.

“Of course it matters.” Kanda retorted, making a face. “Why else would we be at a _competition_?”

“Just promise you won’t kill the judges if you don’t win.”

“Like there was _anyone_ better than me.” Kanda rolled his eyes.

“Yuu,” Lavi laughed lightly and gave his shoulders a squeeze. “There is such a thing as being _too_ confident, y’know.”

Kanda just huffed once and leaned more into Lavi’s side. Daisya approached his team with a drink holder full of Starbucks drinks. “Ta-da~” He sung as he distributed the drinks around.

“You, my man, are the best.” Lavi praised as he took a long sip of his hot chocolate. Maybe it was still too warm and not politically correct to drink hot chocolate in the middle of September but _oh well._

“Yeah, well, just remember that when we get second place for our duet.”

“Dude, no way. We’re totally in first!”

“Too confident, Lavi~” Lenalee teased. Lavi stuck his tongue out at her.

“Can we have all the dancers on the stage, please?” The announcer for the competition asked, motioning to the stairs beside the stage.

Grouped by schools, all the participants took their place on the stage. Everyone unanimously looked both confident and nervous- with Kanda being the one exception, of course. Everyone settled in together and while it was a little crowded, it also felt like everyone was supporting each other.

“Let’s start with the Minis-“ The announcer started, and most of the RCDA just drowned her out. The youngest of them was Allen, still in the Teen division. Everyone else would be in the Senior division. Which meant they had three whole division to go through before any of them actually _cared._

However, Lavi observed, they were at least respectful enough to not be on their cell-phones or talk. Which was a lot more than he could say for some of the other organizations. Even Kanda, though he looked rather bored, didn’t even glance at his phone. He did, however, fidget with Lavi’s fingers in the private space between their legs.

“Fourth place in the Teen division-“ Everyone in the RCDA visually perked up. “Katya Hayes.” Allen held his breath. “Third place, Andrew Jones.” Lavi glanced at his friend with an uplifting smile. “Second place-“ Everyone (save Kanda) waited on bated breath. “Allen Walker.”

Well, it wasn’t first place. But he still felt pretty proud of himself as he got up to accept his award, standing by the third and fourth places. He smiled at his friends, who looked both happy and disappointed. Kanda looked indifferent.

“First place, Road Kamelot!”

A small girl, obviously around thirteen or fourteen got up to accept her award. Only instead of very _happy_ her face read more “like I’d accept anything less”. She accepted the award anyway and put on a smile. After receiving a round of applause, they took their seats again.

“Maybe next time, eh?” Lavi nudged his arm.

“Right.” Allen smiled. “Second place is still pretty good, for my first time.”

“Right!” Lavi grinned and ruffled his hair.”

“Now for the Senior division,” Everyone’s attention snapped back to the woman with the microphone. “Fourth place, Erica Harper.” Allen blinked and looked between the four solo competitors from their group. Someone didn’t place… He frowned.

“Third place, Lenalee Lee!” Most people applauded, but none louder than Koumi, who even stood up and hollered until Reever tugged him back down. “Second place, Lavi Bookman!” Lavi grinned as he hopped up to take his place beside Lenalee, giving her a little happy nudge. “First place,” Lavi looked between Kanda and Daisya. He hoped Daisya wouldn’t be too crushed, though he usually wasn’t. “Tyki Mikk!”

Lavi had never seen everyone simultaneously jaw-drop at once but, here they were. Kanda’s jaw hadn’t dropped, but his eyes widened in honest surprise, his body stuck from getting half-way up. He looked upset, and pissed, and surprised. Lavi couldn’t blame him. How did _Kanda_ not even _place_?

The first place winner, Tyki Mikk, got up and Lavi’s eye narrowed. This guy looked a lot older than nineteen- at _least_ twenty-six. Something definitely wasn’t right… He accepted the award with a gracious smile, even winking at the announcer. Kanda’s eyes followed after him like a predator after prey. The four were awarded before they sat back down as well, and Lavi’s hand immediately found Kanda’s.

“Yuu,” He whispered to him as they started announcing the Adult division. “Don’t make a scene.”

“I’m not going to make a fucking scene.” Kanda hissed back. Lavi wasn’t completely sold, though he did understand. Kanda definitely should have _at least_ placed second. He glanced at Lenalee and Daisya, who both looked just as concerned. Even Allen looked shocked. While Kanda remained calm on the outside, Lavi knew he _had_ to be really pissed off. His killer grip on his hand was a dead giveaway.

<><><><><><><> 

“We’ll beat them next time.” Lavi said enthusiastically on the ride home. He, Kanda, and Allen carpooled together in his car. Kanda had been completely quiet and brooding since the awards. Lavi wasn’t surprised. “They weren’t _that_ good. It was a total fluke!”

“Maybe…” Allen said quietly, obviously thinking over the events as well. Lavi had to be slightly glad he didn’t tease Kanda. That was _not_ a fight he wanted to witness.

“Yuu, let’s get some Chinese food and crash at my place tonight.” Lavi suggested, glancing at his boyfriend before back at the road. He knew Kanda probably didn’t want to deal with his family talking about the event.

“I’m going to practice.” Kanda said curtly, not looking away from the window. Lavi blinked.

“Practice? _Dancing_? Yuu, we don’t have another competition for at least another month. Surely, you can have the rest of the day off.”

“I didn’t even fucking _place_.” Kanda muttered and glared at him.

“And I told you, that was a fluke!” Lavi sighed and reached over with his right hand to grab one of Kanda’s winding their fingers together. “Yuu, listen, you don’t need to practice so damn much. In fact, too much practice is counter-productive. Just relax for the rest of the day, meditate if you want to. Just… take a break.”

Kanda didn’t say anything, but he didn’t pull away. Lavi took that as an agreement, of sorts. Allen cleared his throat from the backseat and Lavi glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “You too, Allen.” He teased. “Oldest says so.”

“Daisya’s older than you are so I think what _he_ says goes.”

“You’d listen to _Daisya,_ over _me_?” Lavi pouted. “I am hurt, Sprout.”

“It’s your own rule, Lavi.” Allen rolled his eyes a little.

“Fair enough…” Lavi sighed and pulled in front of Allen’s house. “See you tomorrow, Allen~”

“Thanks for the ride, Lavi.” Allen leaned forward to pat his shoulder and then glanced at Kanda. “You’ll get them next time, Kanda. So stop pouting.”

He left the car before Kanda could answer, so he rolled his eyes instead. Lavi pulled away again and kissed the back of Kanda’s hand. “He’s right, though. You’ll come out on top next time, Yuu. I know it.” He grinned a little. “I’ll let you top _tonight,_ too, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Kanda snorted once at that, and Lavi laughed a little. At least he got a reaction. Kanda sighed and leaned his head against the back of his seat. “I’m gonna kick his ass…”

“Yeah, you will!” Lavi cheered. “So, which Chinese place?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kanda needs to get used to losing, I think


End file.
